vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day
Welcome Hi, welcome to Videogame Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Donkey Kong Country Returns page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BassJapas (Talk) 14:44, 2011 May 7 Redirects If you're going to just make redirects here. You might as well leave. Because I'm not dealing with you damn redirects here too. It's your choice, either you stay and make edits that aren't redirects or you proceed to make redirects and potentially get blocked. --Jäzzi (talk) 18:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :And as I said on MarioWiki, they aren't needed. If they're looking for something, they know what the game is called. We don't need your abbreviation redirects. --Jäzzi (talk) 18:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Gaming We're going to be merging with Wikia Gaming, due to the fact that this wiki would basically become a carbon copy of the other one if people actually put the time and care into it. Please refrain from making articles during the move. Jäzzi (talk) The Video Game Wiki is back up again! Background We aren't ready to be edited yet. We still have to do background stuff. Please refrain from editing. – Jäzz '' 16:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :A.K.A. Stop editing till we're done with background stuff. – ''Jäzz '' 16:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Why? Backgrounds are irrelevant to editing. Conker's Bad Fur Day 16:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::First off. Messages on your talk page get answered on your talkpage. Secondly, it's background editing stuff. Meaning it needs to be done before actual editing is done. So refrain from editing. – ''Jäzz '' 16:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) "Messages on your talk page get answered on your talkpage." - Wow, the controlling is here as well. That rule does not exist and you can't tell people how to control their messages. "Refrain from editing" - This is a wiki, not your own personal sight. --Technology Wizard 23:29, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :The reason why we're refraining from editing is due to the fact that we're trying to clean up from last summer and our move from shoutwiki. Now I really recommend you get off my case. – 'Jäzz ''' 00:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Response to your question We don't know yet. McGillivray is not in right now, so it won't be till he gets back. And we're not sure when it'll be up. – Jäzz '' 15:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! Hi Conker's Bad Fur Day, I'm here to tell you that Video Game Wiki is back up for editing. Before you make any edits, we ask that you read over our policy. ::* Feel free to join us in chat to talk with other users. ::* Don't forget to check out the featured media and suggest a piece of your own. I really hope you decide to stay and contribute with us! – 'Jäzz ''' 02:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Categories If you're going to create a new category, please make sure they match up with the rest of them. Thank you. – ''Jäzz '' 22:59, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'll keep that in mind. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Please read our policy and keep all messages on one talk page. Also, please make sure your images are correctly named so they don't have to be moved. – ''Jäzz '' 23:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Like what should they be named? I haven't seen anything in the policy about images and I don't make image filenames like 394.jpg or someting. I'll do so. Conker's Bad Fur Day ::::They should be named with common sense. Nobody looks for "TheLegendOfZeldaSpiritTracksLogo.png", they'd look for "The Legend of Zelda- Spirit Tracks Logo.png". This is, of course, assuming people actually look for files. – ''Jäzz '' 23:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing Jazzi. I try to help out. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:07, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Now about articles, we're not going to get anywhere if you're just constantly making new articles. So please fix the pages that already exist. – ''Jäzz '' 23:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :What is wrong with the articles? Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::If you just keep creating articles, the existing ones won't ever get expanded. – ''Jäzz '' 23:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC)